Only With You
by Xakinera
Summary: Cornelia expressing her thoughts and feelings through poetry. Who would have thought? I'm not sure when if ever it'll end so...yeah. Now featuring other characters too.
1. Only With You

Only With You

Only with you  
Can the stars sing at night

Only with you  
Does the world seem all right

Only with you  
Does my heart feel alight

Only with you  
Can the moon glow so bright

Only with you  
Can my life be complete

Only with you  
Can my love feel so deep

Only with you  
I can now live in peace

Only with you  
I can be the real me

I needed a hand  
To help me safely land  
But no one would come to me

I wanted a friend  
Someone who'll lend  
But my world was all empty

I lacked sympathy  
And company  
But no one offered them to me

I yearned not to feel  
Like the extra wheel  
And now I just cannot believe

You came out of nowhere  
But I'm glad that you're here  
Because only with you can I truly see  
You are the one, the _only_ one for me

**Short and to the point. It's Cornelia's feelings about Caleb. And it's all there so I guess there's not much I can add to that. Review!**


	2. Lost In The Sweetness

Lost in the Sweetness (Vanishing Storm)

He's relentlessly persuasive,  
And stirs unwelcome fervor,  
Mixed loathing and frustrating anger.  
The varied pieces are all over.

Not being able to think straight,  
My most unwanted fear.  
Keeps me completely unbalanced  
Never sure if you'll be there.

My life is officially over,  
In a rainstorm summer sweet.  
Good things always fade away,  
In a whirlwind of autumn's leaves.

Life turns to dust,  
Memories to blanks.  
Hanging on the ceiling,  
Keeps me from the land.

Friends turn to foes,  
Whisperings to shouts.  
The feeling of confusion  
Overwhelms me with my doubts

**Cornelia feels annoyed at Caleb for abandoning her and staying in Meridian. And I don't blame her one bit.  
**


	3. Turn Around

Turn Around

Sometimes I need a sanctuary  
A chest to lock away my true feelings  
And I know that you won't ever understand  
How the situation got out of hand  
But it's too late so just tell me  
Now what are you gonna do about it

Love's like a never-ending circle now  
And life's like that circle crumbling down  
I don't know why you're wasting your time on me  
I'm just waiting on you to turn around  
Waiting...waiting...waiting  
On you to turn around

Every day you go further away  
It hurts to watch you throw your life's work down the drain  
But always remember I'm still here around you  
Though we know that you never could hope  
To be what you want to you just have to cope  
With whatever the world wants to throw out for you

Love's like a never-ending circle nowAnd life 's like that circle tumbling down  
I don't know why you're wasting your life on us  
I'm just waiting on you to turn around  
Waiting...waiting...waiting  
On you to turn around

Don't forget that there's always a way  
As long as you see it before it's too late

While I'm  
Waiting...waiting...waiting  
On you to turn around

**Uhn…Now she's guilty that Caleb's sacrificing everything he worked so hard for to make her happy. Yeah, that's it. Phew.  
**

**JKR: Anita, you really should stop.**

**Celestial dragon rider:) Thank you!!!!! I'm thinking maybe I should do some that aren't Cornelia. I've got a Hay Lin in mind and something that might be Irma if I revise it and get it back from Ms. Goldman first. :D Any idea how to make them stop skipping so many lines? Sometimes it's cool but there's gotta be a way to change it.**


	4. Neptune's Lair

Neptune's Lair

Sand pours from my fingers  
Prompts me to enjoy my life  
And as the cool breeze lingers  
Lifting sea birds in their flight

My time stares me in the face  
Still striving to fulfill  
Life's just a long and tiring race  
Break down, I never will

The bright sun dazzles the ocean's foam  
Casting the darkness far away  
As the waves are free to roam  
Laughing as the children play

Serene damp wetness withing the deep  
The salty aroma in the air  
The sweet longing just within reach  
To plunge into Neptune's Lair.

**Yep, this is Irma, a little OOC but it's poetry!And Irma anywhere in poetry is OOC unless it's a limerick and I'm not good at those so please don't make me do one!  
**


	5. Take Flight

Take Flight

Moonlight shadows silent in waking  
The dawn of bright night triumphantly taking  
Swallowed in darkness never to rise  
Under the surface where hope lies

The currents are strong enough for me to harness  
The winds are ripe enough for me to harvest  
My life depends on the flight of the breeze  
Through ice-capped mountains and the sound of the seas

I mask ill will from my expression  
I take flight and leave behind all stress and tension  
Free, I came into the world and free I shall be  
Nothing stands in my way to victory

Adventures are endless and frequently done  
The boundaries of the world are simply none  
I live life to the full and follow that sign of hope  
In the form of a gentle breeze, always guiding me.

**Yep, you're right! It's Hay Lin. I'll go back to Cornelia, don't worry! I've got two ideas lined up already!**

**Arethusa: Hehem, **_**my**_** ideas.  
Me: Whatever. Thalia wasn't this buggy. Why do you have to be??  
Arethusa: Thalia was weak.  
Me: Hey! God, you're like Jesse from the Mediators or something. Except I don't like you!  
Arethusa: Gee, thanks. Way to be diplomatic.  
Me: I wasn't going for diplomatic! God, I wonder if I can replace your stupid daily pint of spring water with holy water…  
Arethusa: I'm not a vampire, I'm just a Greek huntress who lives forever (which means holy water couldn't do a thing to me). Besides, that's probably just a myth. Along with the idea of vampires altogether.  
Me: You talk too much. The offer still stands to crawl into my head…and stay there for all eternity so these writing ideas may be mine…(trails off with dreamy face and eyes glazed over)  
Arethusa: You need to stop. I am beginning to become concerned for your welfare. I never though you were **_**sane**_**, but I assumed you were **_**physically**_** healthy. But the rest of you is sick and needs medical attention. Do you think I can make Athena take one of her swords and hack your brain in two? I kind of bet Daphne (that's another huntress with a similar tale to Arethusa's but she turned into a laurel tree, not a spring) your brain curdled into a dumpling and is spoiling.  
Me: HEY!!!!  
Arethusa: I was trying to be kind. Daphne said it was all empty.  
Me: Next time, I'm going to think before I let you on stage…  
Arethusa: You never think at all!  
Me: Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Arf, arf, arf!!  
Arethusa (Blinks): OMG! Do I need to call a mental asylum? I still have that five hundred bucks I stole from your father maybe…  
Me: FIVE HUNDRED BUCKS!! Why you…  
Arethusa: Hey, you're not barking anymore!  
Me: Yeah, about that. I was in another Eoin Colfer mood from ****The Wishlist**

**Phew! Review! And if you're disappointed, sorry, I really did try.**


	6. Goddess

Goddess

A willowy figure standing stolidly  
An exceptional portrait, frozen in time  
Her flawless skin like porcelaneous ivory  
Slender pale fingers traced a sycamore's arched spine

Full lips curved in an imperial beam  
Her smile capturing my soul's desire  
Her regal poise sends my heart bursting through its seams  
Her elegance complements her sinuous attire

Where from had this blonde beauty sprung?  
A certain grace set to her elegant face  
No melody this delicate has been sung  
Nor no evils can have it detained

**Arethusa: I am so good!  
Me: Stop crooning, it's disgusting.  
Arethusa: As opposed to you?  
Me: You really need to shut up.  
Arethusa: Well…you're a filthy hypocrite!  
Me: That's my line! Okay, maybe yours...shut up.  
**

**Power-Of-Heart—Yay! Thank you so much, I know I just feel more comfortable doing Cornelia stuff. Even though technically, this one is Caleb.**


	7. I Guess I Did Forgive You

**This is another one of those No-Caleb-How-Dare-You-Pick-Meridian-Over-Me ones except a little after the Big Shock. It's really hard for me to write happy…stuff. It seems forced or something. And these aren't in any particular chronological or anything order. They just come out when I'm really bored in Math class or something. :D**

I Guess I Did Forgive You

I hated you with burning anguish  
No one could make tranquil  
You should know I could never forgive you  
And _I_ know I never will

I hated you with a fierce aching agony  
I dismissed all rational deeds until  
I vowed I would never forgive you  
And to this day I never will

I destroyed times of rapture in my mind's memory  
I refused to remain broken and tearful  
I know I can never forgive you  
And 'til my death I never will

I reject you and your accursed ways  
Bringing me to my knees and still  
I stubbornly declared I won't ever forgive you  
And no matter what, I never will

I don't want to admit what you did that day  
I felt so terribly abandoned, so wounded  
I bitterly cried I would never forgive you  
But now, after all you've done, I guess I finally did


	8. Behind The Closed Curtains

**Power-Of-Heart: Thanks, I just prefer to write the doom and gloom stuff, you know? I like your improve section. And I tried to follow that advice. I sort of really like this next one.**

Behind the Closed Curtains

I snapped a tree trunk in primal rage,  
The day he lied  
I hurled boulders into the once serene forests,  
Then collapsed and cried.  
"Why so clear to me," I gasped in pain,  
"So quickly you deny?"

I put a gentle, loving hand on a lone leaf,  
The day he lied.  
I stood stock still for the blow to fall,  
And turned, broken, to the other side.  
I will stay strong, against his frozen heart,  
And life will go on by.

I succumb to the pain this world displayed,  
The day he lied.  
I smile without meaning, but force;  
As my heart's joy has long since died.  
I now sit quietly in a birch tree,  
And watch life fly on by.

**Sniff, sniff. I swear I will get to happy stuff again soon. Eventually.**


	9. Would It Be Me

Would It Be Me? 

When the ghosts of my memories  
Come haunting me  
Sometimes it's so hard to see

When plans go awry  
When things go wrong  
I really need you next to me

What I'm trying to say  
Is you're the light of my day  
And I just really have to know

I'f you were to save just one from death  
If you were to keep one life from being reapt  
If you were to choose who your one would be  
Tell me, would that one be me?

**I suppose this is for Will. I was thinking of her and Matt when I wrote this. I know it's been forever and it's kind of short (I think so) but I'll try to update soon...as soon as someone tells me what topic to do next! Which means review!**

**celestial dragon rider: Thank you thank you thank you thank you so so so SO much! I'm really glad you like them, I really am. And I'm especially proud of that last one, Behind the Closed Curtain. I swear I'll buckle down and get back to work. The Mediators are the best!I've always wanted to do a oneshot on Jesse's point of view on where he caught her in David's bed with a pick. I almost laughed my head off. Twilight was sensational. Hate the ending. Probably because it's the end.  
**


	10. The Void In My Heart

The Void In My Heart

You hold my hand one more time,  
As the twilight slowly drains  
Our thoughts and memories that we shared  
Washed away by a summer's rain.

What has brought our lives to this?  
A shattered mirror, a broken frame.  
A piece is gone, I'll sorely miss,  
The bitter sweetness of your last time here.

An emptiness only you can fill  
Will haunt me in my darkest nights.  
If only you could bring light back.  
If only you were with me still.

**CCRox4Eva: Yeah, it's been a while. I'm glad you like it! And about the story thing, my brother was using my computer, and it's something I'm doing with a friend. I'm not sure how it'll go. She's not the greatest writer but she has some neat ideas for the storyline.**

**celestial dragon rider: I already started it! I just can't decide whether or not to include when Suze goes back for him or when he gets exorcized. I have one of a battle somewhere...Hm...I wonder where that went. I did Elyon, this time (I couldn't bring myself to do Phobos.) She really misses Cornelia. **


	11. Scattered in the Sea

**Oh yeah, I forgot to say, the last one is Cornelia to Elyon when Elyon disappeared. Or was it Elyon to Cornelia?? I don't know. This one is Cassidy to all her other ex-guardians because I felt like they REALLY weren't getting enough attention. Except for Nerissa. But only because she's evil. OKAY.**

Scattered in the Sea

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the currents in the sea.  
You'll never realize it was me.

When you awake in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift ulifting rush,  
Of quiet birds in circledflight.  
I'm also the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there.  
Goodbye.**  
**

**I know. It's been a while. I've been busy. I'm packing, avoid my parents' yelling, and role playing in Jurio's Academy because a stupid friend got me hooked. THANKS A LOT, JERRY!!!!! Anywho, thanks everyone for reviewing...Cuz I know you will...You must. You MUST, I tell you!**

**Arethusa: Hush, you'll scare them.  
Me: _I'll _scare them? Who's the one who lives in my head _and_ Greek Mythology?  
Arethusa: How's that scary?  
Me: Oh, just shut up, why don't you. **

**  
**


	12. Why?

**celestial dragon rider - Thanks, yes, I am very proud of that one. Yay, go summer! Even though it's almost over...I've started a Caleb one but it's really HARD!! I'll keep working at it, don't worry.**

**CCRox4Eva - Lol, yes, Arethusa, you heard her. SHUT UP!! (Arethusa: ...) Much better. Yeah, I know! It's always pack, pack, pack. When are you going to sort out those CDs? What clothes are getting shipped and which ones do you need immediately? Honestly you don't need to cram books into the suicase, it won't kill you to go without them, blah, blah blah blah blah. I saw the title for your W.I.T.C.H./LOST story, by the way, and I love it! I have to go read it after I post this...**

**So I was in a C.H.Y.K.N. mood today after thinking about Cassidy and celestial dragon rider got me thinking about Caleb and you DO know what the main connection between the two is, right? NERISSA. No, no, this is not a Nerissa poem. Are you kidding, Nerissa doesn't write poems, only deathwishes for people who are not her. No, this is a Julian one, _dedicated_ to Nerissa, expressing how mad he is at her.**

Why

Your life and death were placed above mine.  
Your every desire in your palms in due time.  
Your eyes lingered on mine, I knew you knew,  
My heart's one wish would not come true.

You destroy and selfishly manipulate;  
Force me to consider filling up with hate.  
But when I run from the truth I know I can't hide.  
You remind me _that_ much with the ice in your eyes.

I _let_ you walk over my tormented pride;  
Prayed you weren't this much a monster inside.  
When I had to face facts I could not deny,  
All I wanted to ask these years was 'Why?'

**Sniff, sniff. Oh Nerissa, why'd you have to go evil?? I blame the Oracle. Wait, no, the Heart of Candracar...Wait, even better, whoever was dumb enough not to think of another supervillain when they were trying to drag out the series...Yeah, that'll do.**

** REVIEW!!**

**Thanks. :) **


	13. Renounced Youth

**celestial dragon rider - LOL, yes, Caleb, we all get the idea...Yeah, beards are weird. I mean, they're not any different from hair but...they're still weird.  
**

**CCRox4Eva - Yes, I know, I know, I know. -bows head- But roleplaying on Jurio's Academy is so much fun! In fact, I think everyone who's reading this should try it! I am like obsessed...**

** Power-of-Heart: Oh wow, you're still here! Thanks, yeah...Maybe I'm hitting a growth spurt or something. Yes, I know, a bit short. Yay, go W.I.T.C.H. I have a bunch of poems outside of W.I.T.C.H. too but I don't know where they should go so I post them on places like quizilla or facebook.  
**

**Well, originally, I was working on a war poem in Cornelia's point of view with Caleb dying in the end. But I got stuck, so I'm posting this one instead! Will continue working on the other though.**

Renounced Youth

Mask of unrecognition to the adverse mind  
Odds against me that I defy  
Letting the enemy fire die  
Reality fading to my eye

Denouncing death at fated hands  
Reclaiming our old family lands  
Stoic in motion, impassive poise  
Relinquish innocence, my only path of choice

Blood stains my hands, so impure  
Years of solitude that I endure  
Encased in ice and forever locked doors  
The inordinate price of becoming secure

Is it safe to say my heart has died?  
With life's trifles I say I had defied?  
My life and darkness has entwined  
And now they form a single line

**Yay, done! Now my mom's yelling at me to eat dinner...  
**

** REVIEW!!**

**Thanks. :) **


	14. Last Breath

**Yep, c'est moi, back avec un autre update. Excuse le broken francais, I'm in a funny mood aujourd'hui.**

**celestial dragon rider - Thanks! And yeah, I'm thinking a Yan Lin one is what I'll do next, thanks! I'm also thinking of a Taranee one. I've neglected her kind of.**

**CCRox4Eva - OMGSH guess what? I've got a paragraph on Elemental Recourse! It's not much but it's better than what I had for the last six months, needless to say, RIEN. So I'm starting again.**

**Okay, since the Caleb's death one I am still stuck on so this one is what happens if _Cornelia_ dies in war. Horrible, I know, but it could happen... Caleb's POV again. I've used made some allusions to the last poem to show they're linked. Oh, and this is a bit OOC by the way. Then again, most of these are.**

Last Breath

Deranged silhouettes in a fight  
Not a trace of light

Poisoned word  
Silken said

Honeyed blows  
Black widow's threads

My will to live lies dormant  
Dead

My mind's eye is morphed,  
Warped red

Who am I to defy death?  
Yet as she struggles for her last breath  
I find that I have made her fate  
Finally clear, yes, but I saw too late

And as she falls I die as well  
But there are things far more fell  
One blade shattering this dreary spell  
The darkness raising merry hell

**It's a bit different from my others but I think you should be able to recognize it. I have an inkling on Taranee, am currently brainstorming for Yan Lin, and trying to conquer Caleb's Death. After that, all is well. Not to mention Arethusa still isnt very pleased avec moi...**

**Arethusa: ...Stop gibbering in half French like you actually know it, you'll only embarrass yourself.**

**Me: ...**


End file.
